


百吻定情0

by Ilikerourou



Category: kj
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou





	百吻定情0

连锁反应就像多米诺骨牌一样发生，靠着一脚刹车易烊千玺又冲到前面，还是冲到王俊凯面前。  
王俊凯一手握着头顶的横梁，一手撑着车窗，形成包围圈将易烊千玺困住。易烊千玺后背靠着车门，前面王俊凯紧紧贴着自己，肌肤的温度隔着衣料传到身上，易烊千玺不自在的别过脸，王俊凯的呼吸近在咫尺，湿热的气息打在脸上，周围都是人墙，易烊千玺无处可逃，而身边的人不断拥挤，也不知王俊凯是不是故意的，胸口又往前贴了贴。

“你离我远点。”易烊千玺伸出手指戳了戳王俊凯的腰侧，可王俊凯不为所动，顺势俯身凑得更近假装没听清：“啊？你说什么？”  
“我说让你离我远一点。”易烊千玺说完使劲转过身体，让王俊凯离远点确实不现实，索性转过身不去看他。

车子晃晃悠悠，走走停停，不多时易烊千玺就觉得有什么东西在顶着自己，和车晃动的频率一样，不用想也知道是什么。  
易烊千玺噌地红了脸，回过头恶狠狠的瞪了王俊凯一眼，王俊凯做出无辜的表情张嘴做着口型：你又不是不知道我。

这辆电车易烊千玺跑步的时候经常见到，只需要一站便可以到达舞社，可今天路上拥堵的不得了，这一站走的异常艰辛。  
而王俊凯还在一下一下顶着自己，速干运动裤本来就很贴身，虽然外面还套着一条运动短裤可薄薄的布料根本没什么防御作用，王俊凯握着头顶横梁的手不知何时也按到了车门的窗户上，这下可好，易烊千玺完全被箍在王俊凯怀里。

电车又是一个急刹车，不知是谁撞了王俊凯的后背，王俊凯没撑住向前踉跄一下，某个不可言说的部位直接挤进易烊千玺的股缝，王俊凯贴着易烊千玺的耳朵发出一声喟叹，简直色/情到极致。

我可去你的吧，易烊千玺用手肘怼了一下王俊凯，电车的门也适时打开，易烊千玺握着拳头下车直奔舞社，以后出门应该看个黄历，比如今天肯定是不宜出行。


End file.
